


Grell Sutcliff-x-Fem!Reader: The Secret

by Fanfictionlover0724



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionlover0724/pseuds/Fanfictionlover0724
Summary: You are a young Shinigami (around 13-15 near pre-puberty) that was found in the streets of London by the young Earl Phantomhive and his hellishly perfect butler Sebastian. Then sent off to the Undertaker and his shop to be taken to become a working Shinigami/Grim Reaper. But the person who stole your young heart was way older and prefers MEN (but still likes women but not as much)! Can you deceive him long enough before female puberty kicks in and spoils your building love for him? Or will he change his mind and accept you as the gender you are? Read this thrilling story and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh no!" You whispered while running away from the red-haired shinigami with tears in your eyes, making your vision blurry, he was reaching his hand out to you as you slipped away from him and faded out of his view "(y/n)...wait." he said with strain in his voice as he cringed in pain. Your death scythe, an actual scythe with a chrome silver handle and blade, the gold curved lines of leafing braiding the red blood that dripped from it as you ran. You messed up, he found out the secret that had gotten you here, with him and this is how you repaid him. All because of your gender and the moods that came with it... and sadly it was your first time with this damn gender problem.

\-------------------Foreshadow Ends---------------------

You stood in front of the tall, wide, white stone building with a twinge of fear. This looked like the place the young boy with the eyepatch and his butler had sent you. They said your eyes were familiar to them, green with an outer yellow ring. And they took you in for at least 2 weeks tops and told you they had contacted a friend of theirs that could help you. Your vision was a bit blurry but it wasn't that bad, you could still see. Then you saw a tall, pale man with creepy stitches across his face and neck wearing a black robe, with a gray sash and silver coin looking things across his side, and a black hat with a scarf dangling off the back. His long silver hair with one long braid, his bangs covering his eyes (no one hardly ever saw them, but you guessed they were like yours due to the fact he was here too), he called to you "(y/n)? Is that who you are?" You looked at him and nodded your head in agreement. "Good, come with me and we'll get you settled."

"Where am I anyway and who are you?" You questioned nervously.

"The Grim Reaper Staffing Association ma'am, and I am Undertaker." He said holding his arms out with a grandeur type of expression while laughing, then he bowed in self-entrance.

"Oh...so I am at the right place." You whispered.

"You're lucky the young Earl and his butler contacted me when they did, it's not that often when a random young reaper shows up in the alleys of London. *snicker*" You looked at him with confusion. He opened the big doors and lead you inside, you stared at all the eye-sight charts and the white walls. 'Is there any color in here?' you thought to yourself. You weren't watching where you were going and bumped into a tall, mostly red mass. "Omph." You grunted.

"Hey! Watch it shrimp. You almost messed up my hair." A flamboyant voice chimed.

"Sorry...I'm new here, I didn't see you." You whimpered

"You better be sorry, I'll need to fix my hair just in case you caused serious damage, and check my nails, and my makeup." He quipped

You looked at this person as they walked away like they were crazy, Undertaker groaned and led you on down the hallway, "Ignore him, he's a bit of a fop if you ask me.*giggle*" He whispered, you stopped in front of a door, he unlocked it and let you inside. "Welcome to your dorm room, after you get settled and into the uniform, for starters, I will take you to Will." He said proudly.

"Take me to Will? Who's Will?" You said shaking.

"William T Spears, the senior level who's going to assign you a partner to get you started and give you a death scythe."

"Oh...I guess that's ok."

"Well, I am going to leave you to your room." He said with a smile. You blushed at his humor. You looked around the room, "It needs some color and my personal touch." You opened the drawers and saw only black slack pants and white shirts. Opened the closet and saw black suit jackets, and in a box neatly lined up were ties, on the floor black shoes. 'This really needs color.' you thought. You removed your white dress from your thin (but sadly flat chested) body and put on the suit pieces. Your short, (h/c) hair made you look kinda like a boy.You walked out the room and followed the ceiling signs to the office of William T Spears. You nervously knocked on the door and stood patiently to hear a response.

"Come in." You heard a deep monotone voice call through the door. You opened the door and shyly sneaked into the door frame. "I don't tolerate straggling." the voice said plainly. You walked in and shut the door behind you. "So, you are a shinigami huh? I guess we should get you a starter scythe. And...oh wait I need to fill out the personal information sheet." He stated. You noted that everyone here was male, and you were the only female. 'Damn, I need a boys name if I want to be here.' you thought in a panic. My name is (boys name) and I am 13 going on 14 on (birthday month/date)."

"Ah...so you are a male just like the rest of us." He adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, and I wish to get a regular death scythe, not a starter one...please."

"W-what?" He sounded shocked. He cleared his throat and recomposed himself then slightly gave an annoyed groan and rubbed his temples with strain. "I guess I can send you to Ronald Knox, another shinigami who has a girl-friend in General Affairs. Otherwise, we're done here."

"Thank you, sir." You said bowing in thanks. He kinda smirked at the sense of honor that you showed to a higher up. You giggled after you walked out of the room and shut the door. You kinda felt lost while trying to locate the dorm room of Ronald Knox with the directions that Will gave you. Walking a bit slower you looked at some of the senior shinigami's dorm room doors, each with their names on them. You saw Will's room, Undertaker had one too with a gray door (even though he had his mortuary shop/apartment) all of a sudden another flash of red hit you again, except this time it wasn't a person. It was a red wooden door and the name sign hit you so hard you had the letters G-r-e-l-l (written backwards) on your forehead. When you looked up from the ground, rubbing your head. You saw him...the one you bumped into the first time. "Oh my, I'm so sorry you poor young thing." He said as he helped you up. You looked confused, then it hit you (not like the door did of course...LOL) You were a boy while being here and he didn't remember you from the first encounter. "Oh no, I'm ok. I was looking for the dorm of Ronald Knox." You said embarrassed. You thought you sounded like a legit boy. You smiled to yourself...and you thought he saw you, but gladly he didn't. 'phew,' you thought to yourself. Lost in your thoughts, you jolted when you heard him speak up, "Hey you? Are you alright? What's your name?" He questioned waving a black gloved hand in your face. You snapped back to reality and quickly brushed off your suit and pants. "Oh, my name is (name you chose as a boy)."

"Oh, so you're the new reaper?"

"Yep that's me, and your name is?." You chirped with curiosity.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, and we should be getting you to Ron's dorm." He said as he waved his hand walking away down the hall. You kept getting lost in your thoughts every time he talked, and this time you noticed you were blushing this time. And again The man with the long red hair didn't notice. This kinda made you depressed, but you didn't know why.

"So, who and why are you going to Ron's dorm...hmmm?" He quizzed as you followed him down the hall.

"I was sent there by Will to get a regular level death scythe because I don't want a starter type." You explained.

"Wait, did you say Will...as in William T Spears?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, he said Ronald had a girl-friend in General Affairs and that he could slip it by her to get me a normal level death scythe." You told him. He nodded with his chin rested against his thumb and index finger with interest. "So I guess you're going to need a partner huh?" He asked, but yet again you drifted into a blank state. "Hello, (boys name)! Earth to (boys name)!" He waved his gloved hand in your face.

"Oh, sorry I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?" You covered out of embarrassment.

"I said (boys name), you're going to need a partner if you're gonna get a normal level death scythe being a starter reaper." He repeated.

"Yeah, I guess I will." You said nervously. As you and Grell walked down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Grell walked up to Ronald's door, Grell barged right in just as you were about to knock and Ron jumped out of his chair and his headphones pulled right out of his ears. He let out a girlish scream as he jumped straight in the air, the chair slid right out from underneath him and he landed on the floor. He rubbed his rear as he groaned in pain. "Damn it, Grell, you know not to bug me when I'm listening to music!" He got up and dusted his pants, and adjusted his desk chair back to its normal spot.

"How am I supposed to know when it is playing?" He remarked bending forward/face-to-face, with his wrists on his hips to the blonde reaper.

"Well...I guess I need a sign that says 'DO NOT OPEN...MUSIC PLAYING.' That would help a lot." He chuckled nervously after noticing he didn't have anything to tell people when his music was on. You walked out from behind the door and tapped Grell on the shoulder, then cleared your throat as deeply and boyishly as you could. He looked at you and was confused for a second then he remembered, "Oh, Ronald this is (boys name). He doesn't want a starter scythe, and we need your girl-friend in General Affairs to help him out. Can you do that?" He quizzed. Ronald looked you up and down and sat back in his chair. "I think I can get Clarice to help you, she's one of the good ones." He winked at you. You blushed but quickly shook your head as to snap out of it. 'Act like a boy, act like a boy!' You thought to yourself in a mental panic. Grell again wasn't really paying attention, he was checking his makeup in Ronald's mirror. 'Whew, that was close as always.' You mentally giggled. Ron tapped you out of your daze, and handed you the paperwork, 'That was quick' You thought. He smiled and you smiled back. You tapped Grell and he grinned with his sparkly, sharp, fanged teeth. You waved to Ron and left as the blonde shinigami put his white buds back in and started tapping his foot to the music. 'Maybe I'll make him a sign for his music later.' You giggled in your head "You're gonna be my little partner eh?" Grell grinned. You nodded yes in a shy manner and this time he kinda noticed but paid little attention as usual. He led you down to General Affairs, you sat on a bench with Grell next to you when you got there with a bunch of other reapers waiting like you. Finally, you walked up to Clarice's window and handed her the paper, she quickly told you to wait for an hour...you groaned as you sat back down. "You don't have to stay here with me you know, it's just my death scythe to wait for." You told Grell.

"I'd rather not leave, if you get lost again then William will punish me." He whined

"Oh...OK then, I can't wait to start. It'll be fun huh?" You said with a bit of nervousness.

"Yeah, you're lucky you don't have to take the classes or the final exam." He quipped.

"Classes? Final Exam? What are those?" You paused.

"The classes are simple to pass its 3 main courses; Practical Skills, Ethics, and Written Exams." He explained.

"Oh...and the final exam? What's that like?" You gulped afterward.

"I took that with Will, I remember it like it was yesterday. Our target was a novelist named Thomas Wallis and his soul fought back against Will and I, that was also me and Will's first love fight." He said very calmly.

"So, are you and Will romantically involved?" You quietly asked.

"Sadly, no...But I wish we could be. There's another chap I wish to be romantically intertwined with, but Will doesn't like him." He sighed.

"Oh? Who is that? I mean if you don't mind my asking." You quickly entered the last part in.

"No, not at all. I feel I can trust you with stuff somehow. Anyway, this fellows name is Sebastian Michaelis a demon butler for the well known Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He explained.

"Sebastian! I know him, he helped..." You suddenly stopped and corrected your sentence out of fear Grell would catch onto that being the reason you were with Undertaker and bumped into him as a 'girl'. "I've heard of him before, he seems kinda cool. All black hair, blood red eyes, yeah, he's a cool guy for a role model." You edited your statement acting all cool.

"Okay? That seemed odd, but otherwise. OH MY GOSH HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA TAKE, CAN MAKING A DEATH SCYTHE TAKE ANY LONGER!" Grell exploded out of impatience for General Affairs business timing.

You flinched at his loudness but shrugged it off due to your love for him as you had to act brave, boyishly brave. Then you heard a very light voice call your (boy name) and you walked past him, mouth hanging wide open. Your death scythe; Chrome handle and blade, gold leafing lines braided along the blade. You took it in your hands, a bit heavy but well worth it. Grell was impressed you had such color tastes and nodded in approval. "Well, how does it feel Reaper (boys name)? Your very own death scythe and it looks GREAT!" He did his (I Love You Sign Language) hand sign and flashed his teeth in a grin.

"It feels a bit heavy, but great nonetheless." You laughed.

"You know what? You need your own hand sign if you're gonna work with me, we can work on a catchphrase later." He claimed.

"Catchphrase? I know about the hand sign thing now...but why a catchphrase? Do you have one?" You questioned nervously.

"Of course I do... I AM A FLAMING REAPER OF DEATH!" He chimed. You stared in awe at his flashy-ness and was even more impressed. Wanting ever so to tell him of your feelings but knew he would lose all interest in you if you did so. You had your scythe, your partner, and everything else. You were beat, walking with Grell all day made your nerves shake to no end, he walked you all the way to your dorm which was a few doors down from his. And you and he said goodnight, and you noticed just before you and he closed your doors at the same time he winked and smiled at you like he would Sebastian or Will. You closed your door leaning against it as you slid to the floor, and gasped and sighed. You ran to your bed and puffed your face into the pillow and squealed in happiness that you had spent a whole day with Grell Sutcliff, the secret holder of your loving affections. You sat on your bed side and walked over to the closet and found a strange red pajama set in your closet, it had a note attached that read, "To my little partner, good luck working with yours truly... Grell Sutcliff. XOXOXOXO" Your face went into shock, "When did he have time to do this? It must've been a gift while waiting for my death scythe, and he had someone slip them in here for him." You sighed out a deep breath and changed into them, they were soft and fluffy, and warm. You sighed as you pulled your miniblinds up to see a perfect full moon shining and illuminating the room in moonlight. 'This day couldn't have gone any better than it did.' You though as you slipped under your covers and drifted off into a deep sleep in your new room...no better than just a room, a new home...yeah home sounds way better. "Home." You sighed as you closed your eyes in the moonlight filled room.


	3. Chapter 3

With the mini blinds still up from the night before, sunlight was pouring into the room. Your eyelids were blinded as you opened them wide, stretching and groaning you pulled the corner of your blankets off and sat on the edge of your bed... yours not the guest room in Ciel's place, not Undertaker's comfy-yet-creepy coffins, your bed and looked at the digital clock on your side table, it said 6:30 am.

"Wow, that is the best sleep I've ever had. But waking up with this Shinigami-blurry vision can give one killer wake-up headache." You groaned. But your vision was just blurry enough you didn't notice a light reflection off a small pair of silver and gold leaf framed glasses on your bedside table.

"Woah... what in the world? When did these get here?" You picked up the small object, on the glasses was a tag that read, 'So you can see where you're going and get where you want to be. Your loving partner, Grell Sutcliff (P.S. Oh yeah... I made them match your Scythe colors. Hope you like'em.)'

You started to tear up as you put them on, which blurred you vision like before you had them on. He seemed to know ways to make you feel accepted as you've never been before, but it was a new day that needed to be enjoyed not made depressing. Stepping towards the closet and changing from your fluffy red pajamas from Grell, into a clean new uniform that was hanging in your closet. Walking out into the hallway and locking your door behind you, you walked over to Grell's door and knocked. No answer, you knocked again... no answer, looking around the hallway you made sure no one was watching.

Creaking open Grell's red door, you peeked your head into the dark room.

"How is his room still so dark at 6:30 am?" You whispered to yourself as you tiptoed in quietly closing the door behind you as to not make a racket (authors note: Grell has room darkening curtains). Standing in the middle of his red-carpeted room silent as a mouse, out of nowhere a loud rattling noise comes from the back of the room. Seeing a queen sized bed with black silk sheets and a fuzzy red quilt and a red sheer canopy hanging over it, all you saw in the darkness was a shifting pile of fuzzy red quilt. Sneaking over to the bed you see Grell sleeping calmly with a Sebastian plushy in his arms and a red, black lined silk mask over his eyes, his hair in a braid and his glasses on his side table. Sitting on the floor next to his bed you watched him for a good long 25 minutes until you heard a beeping from his alarm clock, it read 6:45 am. "So that's when he wakes up." You whispered kinda panicking, you heard him moaning and saw him stretching towards the clock, he hit the off button. Quickly and quietly you crawled towards the door but before you could Grell grabbed you by the back of your collar and with Shinigami strength yanked you onto the bed with him, still asleep he cuddled you close and snuggled you and stroked your hair and was talking in his sleep.

"You know I love you BASSY, but there is someone other than you and Will that holds my affections, a younger more vibrant fellow." He giggled as he wrapped his legs around your hips (he thinks you're a body pillow shaped like Sebastian or Will (a dakimakura pillow)). He wrapped so hard you almost couldn't breathe, he started talking again, "He's smart, classy, and cheery, a lot like me in some ways... but he seems to be lonely I see it in his eyes, although they may look like mine, he's been alone like I was until Madam Red took me as her sidekick-in-crime. That's why I have him as my work partner." He sounded a bit teary on this and you were tearing up too, but before he completely decided to wake up you had to make a beeline for the door. As you squirmed he finally rolled towards the door and you slinked off the bed and crawled a bit faster than last time so he wouldn't grab you again. Quietly opening the door and scrambling out you huffed and puffed out of love-strike from what you heard.

Going back to your room before the breakfast announcement, you sat on your chair at the desk and sighed,

"He does love me after all, I thought he was just being nice cause I was another dude." after a bit of daydreaming you were startled by a knocking on the door.  
"Come in" You called. The door opened with a bang, it was Grell wide awake and fashionably dressed as usual.

"Come on you!!!! Today's breakfast is omelets with toast and pancakes for those who want something sweet" He chimed.

'It seems he forgets things after he wakes up.' You thought as you walked out the door behind Grell. 'Maybe this is a chance to get to know him and use his dreams to my advantage.' You smirked as you walked into a bright light (it's the sun through a window) towards the cafeteria where your first official day as a Shinigami will be pursued.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked into the cafeteria and watched as the steaming food was laid out in pans and platters, you stuck by Grell as he walked clicking his heels against the floor. You were focusing on the food a bit too much cause you started to drool, you snapped out of it noticing you were all alone in the middle of the tables. 'Oh no!' you started to panic 'Where is he?' you looked around and saw him glomping on Will who was sitting with Ronald, and two other reapers.

'Phew,' You thought and wiped your forehead.

"OH (boys name)! YOO-HOO I'M OVER HERE!" Grell cheered while clinging to Will, who seemed very annoyed. You walked over and sat down next to Ronald who was eating scrambled eggs as yellow as his hair (but only cause the melted cheese made them darker). "Hey Ronald, how's your morning?" You asked shyly.

"Oh, it's great! I got a new motor put into my death mower!" He said with his mouth kinda full.

"Wow, so it runs faster now, right?" You questioned casually.

"Yeah," he swallowed. "It runs like a champ, I had the blade's damage-proofed, in case I have to go up against that Phantomhive butler and his cutlery of death." He chuckled.

You felt offended by his description of Sebastian, Sebby was your closest friend (you were the first reaper that 1) hadn't annoyed him to death *if he could die* 2) didn't hate his guts by thinking you were superior *cough* Will *cough*). But you noticed even Grell kinda glared at him and Ronald could tell Grell was irritated, but you were better at hiding it. All of a sudden you felt a tinge of pain and winced a bit, Grell took notice. "(boys name), are you alright?" He cooed caringly.

"Yeah, I just...I'm just hungry that's all," You chuckled, but inside you were worried.

"Then why have you been sitting here the whole time?! Go get some food before they clear the buffet."

"But what about you?"

"Me? I'll be fine, usually Will eats what he can handle then I get the rest." He replied as Will did exactly what Grell said, and was handed the half eaten leftovers. Will nodded to you with a tip of his glasses with a gloved hand, and walked away. You got up and with a slight ache in your stomach walked over to the buffet table and picked a few small things. 'This should be enough to hold me till lunch' You thought as you walked back to the table where Grell was left alone. Ronald had left while you were at the buffet...and now you were alone, with your crush/mentor, cafe nearly empty except a few stragglers.

"So, um...do we have any assignments? You said slowly shoveling some egg in your mouth.

"Well, we do have your field exam to do...but that can be done anytime, in a certain time frame that is." He flared his hand to move some red hair from his face.

"Oh, well...what's the time frame?" You gulped and took a swig of Orange Juice.

"We have to get your target first then you'll have a month to decide if the person lives or dies."

"Oh," You said with a hint of despair in your voice. "So, basically I hold that persons life in my hands?"

"Yes, that's the pride of being a reaper, (boys name), we do everything we can to keep the balance of life and death." He paused his enthusiasm and turned somber, "I made a mistake once, and I got majorly in trouble for it." He sighed.

"What did you do? If you don't mind my asking?" You questioned.

"It's a long story, but if your sure you want to hear it...finish your breakfast then I'll tell you on our way to the assignment office.


End file.
